master and slave boy
by stardiva
Summary: ok i know this ends at a wierd spot but it was as far as i got hope you like this new nuke fan fic. part two will come when the diva gets it writen she's not sure when that will be


THE RING IS NOT ALLOWED HERE.

Luke looked around the living room of the gate house. He was getting ready for a date with Noah. They had to meet in secret for a while. It killed Luke to have to do it but at the same time he could see the affect it was having on his sweet boyfriend Noah.

Noah out of kindness had married their friend Ameera to help keep her from being sent back to her war ridden homeland of Iraq. All of them knew that it was in name only.Luke was a part of this so called Marrage. he was supportive of both Ameera and Noah. He supported Noah when he had become uncomfortable in his so called "Husband "role. During those stolen moments laying in each others arms Noah told him that it was Luke's love and the support he gave that got him through this situation.

Ameera had gotten her citizenship and had told the young men she had been interested in another young man. Casey Hughes, Casey had helped them by posing as Luke;s new beau so that all of them could spend time togetherr and not alert the Home security officer. She and Noah had filed for divorce that day. Luke and Noah had arranged to meet here at the cabin afterwords.

Just then Luke's cell phone went off. He smiled to him self. It was Noah. 'I am here Luciano."

Luke went to the door and opened it and there before him stood Noah. Smiling that sweet smile that made Lukes heart skip several beats. Noah entered the guest house as Luke closed the door behind him. Luke leaned against it. Noah faced him and held out his hands. Luke took hold of the hand that held Noah;s fake wedding ring and gently took it off "No! that does not come in here. I am master here and i forbid that to enter . This is our place! here you are mine. I do not share you with any one. Not even your Fake wife. You are mine! " he repeated as he placed the ring in the outside mail box.

Luke then took off his shirt and stood before Noah. Noah went to him and took him in his arms. Noah gently began kissing his boyfriends bare throat and shoulders. Each kiss made Luke sigh in pleasure. "Oh Master."Noah sighed urgently, "Slave boy has Missed his Master so much." Luke helped Noah off with his shirt.

Luke then lead the way to the bedroom. Luke went to the bed and quickly shed the rest of his clothes. and as he layed down on the bed he beckon to Noah. "Come and show Master how much slave boy missed his master,"

Noah went to him and lay beside him "Oh master, Oh Lucaino I love you soo much. " As Noah said this Luke felt his boyfriend's fingers gently explore his body. It made Luke shutter in pleasure. "Is my master happy?" Luke nodded as Noah kissed him on the lips. Luke's tongue found its way in to Noah's mouth and it gently explored the sweetness of Noah;s mouth. 

Taking his own remaining clothes off Noah gently mounted his boyfriend allowing Lukes cock to enter his body.. Both young men moaned as this happened. Noah took hold of Lukes hand and put them above Luke;s head. "Master if it pleases you may i try something. I wish for you to close your eyes. ' Luke looked at him "Very well Master will allow this!" as he closed his eyes. 

He heard Noah get something from the nightstand. "Master you can open your eyes. "Luke smiled as he opened his eyes. His eyes widen as he saw what Noah held in his hand . Luke was still inside of Noah. Noah had a impish look on his face because he knew the slave boy had the master trapped. Luke held up his hand "No oh please not that. do not do it Please . I command you. do not do it!."

"Noah cocked his head "Oh you command me ?'" Luke looked at the object "Yes i command you. have you forgotten your place?" The object Noah held inches away from Lukes chest was a feather fan that belonged to Luke's aunt rose.

Noah kissed his lover tenderly and whispered "Is My Master ticklish?" Luke glared at him "Slave boy you will be punished if you use that.

to be continuedÏ


End file.
